Seven (episode)
Seven is the seventeenth episode of the Numberblocks series and the second episode of Season 2. Plot One, Two, Three, Four, Five and Six are at a picnic. One has an apple, Two has two bottles of orange juice, Three has three bananas, Four has four green containers, Five has five cupcakes with blue/cyan icing and Six has six indigo cups. Unfortunately, it then starts to rain. Everyone covers their heads with their arms, Buuut The picnic slides away. Five asks if anyone’s got an umbrella. One just happens to have one and brings it out. She shares the umbrella with the Numberblocks. Then, One jumps onto Two, then Three, then Four. Just before she lands on Five, she drops her umbrella, jumps over Five, and lands on Six. Six gasps as... 6 + 1 = 7 Seven starts out violet. Seven wonders if he’s In heaven. Five then says Seven’s in Numberland. Seven thinks that’s luck. Suddenly, a rainbow Appears And The Numberblocks Are In awe. Seven’s blocks turn multicoloured as the Numberblocks are surprised by this. Seven wonders what happened, then sees a mirror. He counts the seven rainbow-colored blocks, and he finds out that he‘s all the colours of the rainbow, then the mirror creates another Seven. 7 - 1 = 6 Numebrblocks 1-6 meet Seven. Seven feels lucky to meet them, and he thinks he’s the luckiest Numberblocks in the world. He sings a song about being lucky. After the song, they have the picnic, Seven has seven cupcakes with rainbow icing, and the Numberblocks all laugh. Lyrics I'm lucky number seven I'm in a happy place The sun is always shining and There's always a smile upon my face I see a penny and I pick it up And all day long I have good luck I'm lucky number seven and Everything is falling into place I'm lucky number seven And as you might have guessed I always win the raffle With seven on your side You're seven blessed In a pickle, you're in luck I'll help you out When you get stuck And if you stick with seven Everything will work out For the best. Yay! Rainbow time! Red! My first block is the same as you. Orange! My second block is the same as two! Yellow! My third block is just like number three. Green! My fourth is green, as you can see! Blue for five. Indigo for six. Violet is for seven... Oh, that's me! I've got seven rainbow-coloured Blocks That makes me unique I've got seven pairs of pants And socks One for each day of the week Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday One, two, three, four five, six, seven I've got seven golden tickets One, two, three, four five, six, seven All my ducks are in a row One, two, three, four five, six, seven Nothing's going to stop me All my traffic lights are on go! I'm lucky number seven I'd like to chance my arm In tricky situations There's really no reason for alarm I take problems in my stride I've got fortune on my side I'm lucky number seven We know with me I'll be Your lucky charm. Notes * Song: Lucky Number Seven * When Seven first appears, all his blocks are violet. * This is the only time Seven is arranged horizontally in Ten out of Ten. * Seven shares a similarity to Numberjack Seven. * The instrumental version of the song can be heard in 7's games in the game Numberblocks Make & Play. ** The following objects in the game are from this episode: *** Seven's vocals. *** The ducks. ERRORS *Numberblocks 1-6 go really, really high (no, not like in the height high) when they fall into the puddles. Gallery That’s Unlucky! AB61230A-D123-4D0D-BA1E-FCC4C6AD34B0.jpeg|;) 6CF93BA9-3797-42E8-86BF-0D41AADF31A9.jpeg|One and Two Yummy.png|"I can't wait!" Four close up.png|"It sure is yummy!" 83BF04D8-17B2-4301-B14F-6FDD52899DA0.jpeg|Five and Six B8CDCE89-6E44-4EB5-B754-3C8743D6D4C4.jpeg|Huh? 6CAA120C-8D8B-4247-892D-AB4A06C0F64C.jpeg|A STORM FRONT? C064A8AF-08EF-43EC-9053-65409F400812.jpeg|2+5+6=13! UNLUCKY THIRTEEN! 2C1E9711-6F2E-4012-8466-2A55D3093C58.jpeg|Darn it... 0813A191-8462-4DC4-8048-2B0C4928B28D.jpeg|One is U? 566F0F00-88EF-4965-B0F3-1B54F302D14C.jpeg|One isn’t enough, One. 7CA57DE8-511D-41D0-8DB8-1202BD58647F.jpeg|Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... AAC67CE2-F568-4158-ADA2-8D7EFB26D8DB.jpeg|Whoopsie. 3628BFB4-EA43-4761-A9F9-AA50B89D5357.jpeg|!? E839B3FE-CDC7-435B-B687-8BA3B5D6CE72.jpeg|!?!?!?!?!?!? Congratulations! You’ve discovered SEVEN! D431E392-DA16-49CF-85FD-7428F0BF8DDC.jpeg|6️⃣➕1️⃣=7️⃣ 37026F89-213F-445F-8115-03E641E7933F.jpeg|SEVEN IS COMPLETELY VIOLET Seven violet.PNG|Seven in violet color Lucky me.png|Two, Three, Four, and Five looking at a violet Seven 55FD79BC-DB79-404C-9E95-C0858407CB6E.jpeg|Seven turning rainbow-colored ''Lucky Number Seven'' 1F298B9A-8E07-4071-B2A1-4F592DC14634.jpeg|A tree with seven fruits? Seven's Fruit Face.png|A fruit bowl forming a smiley face 0AC189E5-C7D0-483E-A37D-809C045DC32B.jpeg|Note: the same teddy bear appears in Ten Green Bottles. AD2A9E9E-2BD4-40A7-AA86-969EDF4B67F0.jpeg|Where pets die 1FCF7647-084A-4550-BD03-618AF462ADED.jpeg|"And violet for 7... oh, that's me!" 11D7780A-FDDF-43B8-89CB-9D693F3D74A2.jpeg|Numberblock Stack 5A1AA4D7-D824-412D-BA5F-2F34384AEEED.jpeg|Do Numberblocks even wear clothes? Or are they always naked? 7 dog.PNG|7's horizontal form Days of the Week.PNG|The Numberblocks Weekly Calendar 8531EDD7-29F9-4D95-BBC1-DA13C877FB59.jpeg|"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday" 5A3B7298-A5E1-40C6-8FE6-1086583A3CD9.jpeg|That’s two extra tickets! 1C80BD87-2F9C-42CF-B4DE-2E44C18F71D8.jpeg|AND HE’S ON HIS WAY TO A BEST FRIEND HE BELIEVES... E6FDA0CF-95C7-4184-9F05-B83439B6F911.jpeg|Green means go, red means no. 6E507DE0-B36C-4433-BDAB-BE3C88E3A70A.jpeg|Numberblocks on a tightrope 1CD3243D-114D-490C-8771-12B53AACA050.jpeg|Seven’s here to reverse 21! 06799E76-5CD6-4F86-B1AB-35DF3A456178.jpeg|Numberblocks 1-7 in the picnic 'BONUS': “High” Art Image16.jpg Image15.jpg Image14.jpg Image13.jpg Image12.jpg Image11.jpg Image10.jpg Image9.jpg Image8.jpg Image7.jpg Image6.jpg Image5.jpg Image4.jpg Image3.jpg Image2.jpg Image1.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes with the Magic Mirror Category:Lucky Episode Category:Characters Category:Lucky Numberblocks ����